


[Podfic of] She (Within the Measure of a Day), by mrsronweasley

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard steps out in heels for Halloween. Everybody enjoys it. Some enjoy it more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] She (Within the Measure of a Day), by mrsronweasley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she (within the measure of a day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258855) by [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/pseuds/mrsronweasley). 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6to36uj987tgr8a/She_\(Within_the_Measure_of_a_Day\).m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dudrehltkeavheq/She.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cybel for the cover art and audiobook!
> 
> \--------  
> This was one of the first bandom fics that I read, and it has remained one of my absolute favorites. It's hilarious and sweet and hot (oh my GOD so hot), and mrsronweasley just wrote Gerard-in-drag in such a thoughtful and delicate way that I fell in love with it from the start.
> 
> I wanted to podfic it as soon as I read it, but I definitely had to work up the courage to tackle the porn. Apparently, I now possess that courage. :D? (At one point while editing this, I wrote the following to brooklinegirl: _OH MY GOD I AM SO DIRTY. I AM A FILTHY FILTHY GIRL. /o\ I am editing this... AND IT IS MAKING ME BLUSH. I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO PUT THIS OUT IN THE WORLD?? /O\/O\/O\_. Why yes. Yes I am.)
> 
> Thanks so much to my amazing friends for listening to bits of this all along the way and being so supportive! (I'm especially looking at _you_ , swiiftly.)
> 
> And thanks to mrsronweasley for being the MOST excited and for writing so many of my favorite stories and for just generally being awesome and lovely. I'm so happy I made this podfic, bb, and I'm sorry that I made you wait so long. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/25225.html).


End file.
